


Tell Her!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Daisy Johnson is seriously concerned about the Director's state of mind; he's rocked by SO MANYnegative events recently: Coulson, Fitz, the break-up of his relationship...and she believes that thepressure of the job, combined with the above, may have pushed him to the breaking point...





	1. Daisy and Mack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts).



> Chapter 1-Daisy and Mack

Noticing that Director Mackenzie has seemed troubled and anxious since his  
promotion, not quite himself, Daisy Johnson decides to visit him in his office...she  
finds him sitting at his desk, seemingly staring off into space...he doesn't hear her  
knock, nor is he aware of her presence, until she speaks..."Mack......"

He 'snaps out of it', looks up at her. "Ohhh; hey Tremors...you need me for something?"

"Can we talk as FRIENDS, not as Director and Agent, for a minute?"

" 'Course...'course...shoot."

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself, Mack...you don't seem to be sleeping enough,  
you're worried, night and day, and...you're drinking more...I've noticed, and so has May...Let us  
HELP YOU, please."

"Tough job, Tremors...I'm still adapting...I'm good."

"You ARE NOT GOOD, and I think I know why: Yo Yo and Keller."


	2. Go To Her, Mack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Mack's discussion continues

"Yo Yo has a right to...move on if she chooses...I ended it, so..." he trails off, his voice  
and his big chest heaves, just once.

Daisy approaches the desk, sits, and takes his hand, in both of hers. "Go to her Mack...explain that  
you made a mistake, that you still love her and need her by your side," she suggests, gently.

"No, he says flatly. Then again, No...she seems happy, I can't interfere with that..."

"Here's what I KNOW, Big Brother: Yo Yo LOVES YOU, and YOU LOVE HER...if not for the break-up,  
she would never had looked TWICE at Keller...You two LOVE EACH OTHER; you should BE TOGETHER, but  
she won't make the first move...she's too proud...PLEASE MACK...go to her."

"You think it will do any good?"

"I've talked to her; believe me, she WANTS to come back to you...HELL, she took that bullet for you, LOST  
HER ARMS protecting you...MACK-That's LOVE, in it's purest form...GO...go to her."


	3. Mack Makes A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack makes a decision

The big Man looks at her, a sad smile creasing his handsome face. "Why are you still here, backing me, Daisy  
...I know it's been rough on you too..."

Daisy stands, her hands still clasping his. "Because I LOVE YOU, you know that...we're family. She raises their clasped  
hands to her lips, planting a gentle kiss on his. MACK-That's LOVE, in it's purest form...GO...go to her." And it's TREMORS,  
if you don't mind!," she states mischievously, before winking and walking out of the door. As she turns left, she mouths the words  
'Go To Her' then she is gone...

Mack continues to sit as he is, however his eyes have cleared a bit, and he has a problem that maybe he CAN SOLVE-resurrect his  
relationship with the love of his life , Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez...Tremors has good instincts; she wouldn't lead him astray on a maybe,  
and so ...he's made his decision...now to ACT ON IT...


	4. Mack Is Still In Love With You, Yo Yo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy updates Yo Yo

"YO YO!"

Hearing her name, Elena Rodriguez turns to see Daisy Johnson running to catch up with her. "Why you  
yelling my name, Girl?"

Daisy is really, REALLY fit, and she's barely out of breath...as they stroll along, she says, "I saw Mack today...  
the stress is really working him over."

"MIERDA (SHIT!)!, Yo Yo exclaims. "I KNEW IT! I've been so distracted, I haven't had a chance to go by and see  
how he's doing...it is really, bad,do you think?"

Daisy stops walking and turns full-face to the gorgeous Latina. "Not a mental health professional, but I'd say he's on the  
edge. VERY, VERY close...he needs to see you...when we talked, he admitted he still loves you...and I KNOW that you  
still love him."

"I'm with Keller now, Daisy."

"Easily rectified-The two of you belong together; everyone knows that-you sacrificed YOUR ARMS for him...do YOU  
NOT love him anymore?"

Elena waits several seconds before admitting the truth: "YES...I do. You know that I do..ALWAYS."

"So...I can tell him the two of you WILL talking soon?", Daisy asks, hopefully.

"IF HE comes to ME...we'll see," Elena says finally. "YAY!!", says Daisy.


	5. They Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Mack meet in her private quarters (she feels more in control, this way-HE is the one who ended things,  
> after all...HE needs to come and admit he fucked up, and ask her to come back to him)...

Mack arrives at 9pm, as agreed...he's invited in, seated, and handed a beer (the same brand he and Elena used to share)...  
the stereo is on, playing softly; a song Mack recognizes at once: Mariah Carey's WE BELONG TOGETHER: (For ME?,  
he asks...She doesn't answer-her soft, loving smile, the one he so adores, is answer enough):

[I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so...I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go...I didn't know nothing...I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself-I was stupid, I was foolish...I couldn't have fathomed  
I would ever be without your love...Never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself...Guess I didn't know you-Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything...I never felt...


	6. They Belong Together 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..."We belong together...Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
> Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up  
> Who's gonna take your place-There ain't nobody better  
> Oh baby baby...We belong together..."

Elena says, "You fucked up, very BIG TIME, Mi Amor, lo sabes?"  
He is contrite, willing to admit fault-"Si...lo se."

"And so what are you going to do about it, hmmm? What?" Instead of speaking, he joins the dis-embodied  
voice of MARIAH (in a 'duet') as she sings on:

[I can't sleep at night...When you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio...  
Singing to me: "If you think you're lonely now"Wait a minute, this is too deep(too deep)  
I gotta change the station so I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break And then I hear Babyface-  
"I only think of you" And its' breakin' my heart I'm tryin' to keep it together But I'm falling apart...]

Yo Yo's smile widens. "Okay...not too bad...you are convincing me...except-use YOUR OWN WORDS."

"Elena...the mistake I made-breaking us up-I'm more sorry than I can ever say...if you take me back..if-if it's not too  
late...I never stopped loving you, and I believe you're still in love with me..unless...this thing, with Keller, is...serious?  
his tone is hopeful, plaintive)...

"NO-NOT SERIOUS...not like US...give me a little time to think, OK? Not much...I don't need much...I'll find you, OK?"

"Yes Ma'am...all the time that you need. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Mi Amor, lo sabe?s- You know that, My Love?
> 
> Si-lo se: Yes, I know


	7. WTF, Phil??!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes...He TALKS TO HER...and she does her best to LISTEN
> 
> When she is alone, and if she's REALLY STILL...REALLY QUIET...
> 
> May and Coulson have some great discussions...

"May...you have to stop taking chances. The last thing Mack needs to to lose his best fighter."

May scoffs. " Mack is all over the place...he'a falling apart, Phil...I think maybe encouraging Yo Yo  
to engage more with Keller was a mistake..."

"You Think?", says Dis-embodied Coulson.

"I said MAYBE, the comely Agent growls. "Adding THAT, to the other shit-load of chaos that is the SHIELD  
Director's 'cluster-fuck' of responsibilities, may have pushed him to close to the edge."

"Ha! You said 'May', grins Coulson. Go and see him."

"And do WHAT, exactly?"

"Relieve some of the pressure."

May's eyes narrow. "Are you suggesting...?"

"Why not? If the Director falls apart, what next? If you're hesitating because of me...I'm DEAD, May."

"You ARE SUGGESTING that I fuck Mack!...WTF, Phil??!


	8. They Belong Together 3 (I Thought About It...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo and Mack Together Again...it's destiny...

A light rapping sound brings Mack to the door his quarters. He cracks the door, and  
Elena Rodriguez says, simply, "I thought about it..."

Mack smiles, broadly, and opens the door wider, to allow her entrance. 

(Ariana Grande and Lil Wayne-Let Me Love You is on the stereo:

[I just broke up with my ex...Now I'm out here single, I don't really know what's next  
But I ain't even trippin', I'mma chill and sit back..And I know they will be coming from  
the right and the left, left, left...I just broke up with my ex...You're the one I'm feeling as I'm  
laying on your chest Good conversation got me holding my breath  
And I don't normally say this but goddamn, you're the best, best, best]

The two lovers are in sync in no time, re-acquainting themselves with each other's bodies...  
Yo Yo on on her side, with Mack directly behind her; one big hand supports her leg, (behind the knee)  
lifted up and at an angle, allowing him access to her juicy innards...the other hand cups and tenderly fondles one  
of her firm breasts...the pace of his thrusts are languid at first, then gradually speed-up...Elena mutters soft  
endearments in Spanish, telling him how he is the ONLY ONE FOR HER; HOW MUCH SHE MISSED HIS  
SWEET COCK; how complete she feels now that they are back together...they pant, moan, gasp and groan...  
both of their bodies ache with pleasure and NEED...RAW, DEEP NEED

[As I'm laying on your chest I'll be out here thinkin' 'bout it, boy, it's just a guess  
But something just keeps telling me I'm better than the rest  
And I ain't tryna rush you, but goddamn, I'm a mess, mess, mess  
And if it feels right, promise I don't mind  
And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night...night, night, night...]

RIIIGHT-It feels RIGHT...


	9. CHOOSE *HER!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1A-Daisy and Mack
> 
> CHOOSE HER!
> 
> (a twist on Chapter 1)

Noticing that Director Mackenzie has seemed troubled and anxious since his promotion, not quite  
himself, Daisy Johnson decides to visit him in his office...she finds him sitting at his desk, seemingly  
staring off into space...he doesn't hear her knock, nor is he aware of her presence, until she speaks

..."Mack......"

He 'snaps out of it', looks up at her. "Ohhh; hey Tremors...you need me for something?"

"Can we talk as FRIENDS, not as Director and Agent, for a minute?"

" 'Course...'course...shoot."

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself, Mack...you don't seem to be sleeping enough,  
you're worried, night and day, and...you're drinking more...I've noticed, and so has May...Let us  
HELP YOU, please."

"Tough job, Tremors...I'm still adapting...I'm good."

"You ARE NOT GOOD, and I think I know why: Yo Yo and Keller."

"I really fucked that up, Tremors...you've talked to her-what's your take?"

"SHE needs YOU to choose HER the way she chose YOU-like when she jumped in front  
of those bullets, or when she lost her arms ...both times she chose YOU over herself. Yo Yo would  
DIE for you, even now. When you took this job, and ended your relationship-you didn't choose HER.  
Do THAT."

"Copy."


End file.
